


Ela e o Vento

by Djin_tama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djin_tama/pseuds/Djin_tama
Summary: Aos quatro anos, descobriu que o Vento a amava. Ficou sentada na grama do jardim e as folhas do outono rodavam à sua volta, e dançavam, rodopiando ao som da melodia que a brisa fazia em seus ouvidos. Era amor o que sentia acariciando sua pele, e Ele levou sua risada pelo ar, como algo precioso para se guardar. A partir daquele dia, nada mais importava.





	Ela e o Vento

O ar estava estagnado e rançoso na noite em que ela se inclinou sobre a grade de proteção de uma ponte. Contemplou a escuridão abaixo, mal discernindo qualquer imagem à luz tênue da lua minguante. Em um impulso decidido, iniciou a queda livre em direção ao nada.

*_*_*

Aos quatro anos, descobriu que o Vento a amava. Ficou sentada na grama do jardim e as folhas do outono rodavam à sua volta, e dançavam, rodopiando ao som da melodia que a brisa fazia em seus ouvidos. Era amor o que sentia acariciando sua pele, e Ele levou sua risada pelo ar, como algo precioso para se guardar. A partir daquele dia, nada mais importava.

Aos sete anos, aquele menino mimado da escola viu o sorvete escapar de sua mão numa rajada de ar abrupta. Aos dez anos, mil flores voaram do campo e caíram aos seus pés enquanto passeava. E aos doze anos, uma série de acidentes inexplicáveis trouxe uma conclusão à vida de pais, tios, primos e qualquer parente que pudesse ter alguma legitimidade sobre sua nada desprezível herança. Aviões enfrentaram mudanças inesperadas de tempo, navios afundaram em tempestades , e mesmo sacadas de apartamentos não eram seguras quando a implacável mão do Vento se estendia. 

E ela sabia, através de suas dádivas, que Ele a amava. E, novamente, nada mais importava.

*_*_*

Acordou no meio da noite, a respiração rápida, as batidas pesadas do seu coração ressoando em seus ouvidos, a camisola grudada ao suor da sua pele, e uma sensação que nunca tinha experimentado. Ela sempre dormia de janelas abertas e Ele entrava para observá-la à noite. Naquela madrugada, Ele era quente, apaixonado, insistente, e Seu toque era mais intenso que nunca.

Ela suspirou, extasiada com a revelação incrível. Como nunca percebera? Aquela presença era indubitavelmente masculina, possessiva, passeando por seu corpo, embolando as cobertas, embaraçando seus cabelos. 

Ela riu de deleite e gemeu de paixão. Ela Lhe pertencia.

*_*_*

Todos que a conheciam sentiam o impacto. Ela era diferente, isso era claro, assim como era ininteligível e misterioso. Passava pelas ruas alheia, aparte, intocada pelas questões mundanas. 

Homens e mulheres se fascinaram. Alguns achavam que era apenas sua beleza, outros, mais sensíveis, notavam o enigma indissolúvel que ela trazia consigo, algo que ninguém conseguia ao menos nomear. Todos se viam frustrados por sua indiferença. Ela ria, e seguia em frente. Ele a acompanhava.

*_*_*

Viveu intensamente em Sua companhia. Banhou-se em tempestades, sentindo Sua força intensa. Navegou a esmo, confiante que as velas de seu barco sempre se insuflariam, carregadas para os mais belos portos. Dormiu ao relento, embalada pelo cheiro de flores que Ele trazia, ou incendiada pelo delírio de Sua paixão febril.

E foi feliz. Por algum tempo.

*_*_*

À noite, inquieta, passou a mão pela cama vazia e sentiu as cobertas frias. Ele estava vagamente no quarto, ela sentia Sua tênue atenção. Isso, ela sabia, era constante em sua vida. Uma presença às vezes intensa e transbordante, às vezes fluída e branda, mas sempre inegável. E, pela primeira vez, não foi acalmada pela sensação. 

Pelos meses seguintes, encarou o teto em horas arrastadas de reflexão insone. A inquietude virou aborrecimento, que virou frustação. Como uma epifania, foi atingida por um pensamento quase inconcebível: talvez sua situação atual não fosse o suficiente? Não que seu sentimento tivesse diminuído, pelo contrário. Tanto amor sentia, que precisava de mais.

Decidiu procurá-Lo.

*_*_*

Ela aprendeu Seus muitos nomes, e por eles O chamou em cada parte do mundo. Ele era Anemoi, Kár e Sídhe, nas terras antigas da Europa. Era Ehecatotontli, Oonawieh, Silap Inua, e ela gritou Seus nomes nas Américas, de norte a sul. Era Fei Lian, Szélatya e Fujin, quando O procurou no oriente. Ele era Henkhisesui, vento do leste, e Hutchai, vento do oeste, e Ele também era Fisaga, Vayu, Enlil e mil outros. Por todos ela chamou. 

Ela O buscou em templos antigos, pedras sobre pedras que mal se sustentavam. Viu Sua face em museus, em pinturas e estátuas, em livros e amuletos. A brisa a acompanhava, suas saias dançando com Seu toque. Em uma clareira no meio do nada, algumas rochas no chão, símbolos perdidos do local onde um dia O adoraram, Ele foi mais forte do que nunca. Ela sentiu Seu cheiro, foi envolvida por pelo calor de Sua existência intoxicante e sublime. Quase acreditou que podia tocá-Lo. Quase.

*_*_*

Em uma noite não muito diferente de qualquer outra, em uma cidade que não era a sua, em um bar cujo nome nem mesmo se recordaria no dia seguinte, ela bebeu e dançou até esquecer tudo. Até conseguir ignorar Sua presença.

Quando se viu nos braços de alguém, sabia que não era Ele. Nunca era Ele. Beijou, e tocou, e foi beijada, e foi tocada. Não sabia seu nome, mas isso pouco importava. Em um último flash de consciência, pensou vagamente que o rapaz lhe lembrava o Zéfiro imortalizado por Botticelli, eternamente soprando o vento do oeste sobre Vênus. Depois, não pensou mais nada.

*_*_*

Não ficou surpresa quando acordou, no meio da madrugada, com a fúria do Vento entrando pela janela. Sentiu a boca seca, os olhos embaçados, a dor pulsante como um tambor em sua cabeça. Percebeu o odor do homem desconhecido ao seu lado. Nunca na vida se sentira tão miserável.

Correu pela rua deserta, as correntes de ar açoitando sua pele, arrastando as gotas pesadas de uma tempestade. Gritou, chorou e bradou aos céus. As palavras não chegavam nem mesmo aos seus ouvidos, arrebatadas pelas rajadas de Vento assim que deixavam seus lábios.

Berrou que Ele a deixasse. Ele obedeceu.

*_*_*

Por todo o mundo, Ele expressou Sua fúria. Furacões, tufões, redemoinhos, em uma conjunção de anomalias climáticas nunca antes vista, traduzindo Sua cólera em desastres e desgraças. Para onde se olhasse, Ele estava gritando. Menos onde ela estivesse. Na presença dela, Ele cessava.

O vazio a acompanhava. Por onde ela andava, agora, o ar parava. O tempo secava, estagnado, as folhas caíam no chão, as ondas morriam no mar. Ela estava sozinha. 

As pessoas a sua volta pressentiam, sem compreender de verdade o que estava acontecendo. Olhavam ao redor, agitadas, trocavam risos inquietos, calafrios nervosos, e davam de ombros, sem entender a sensação de estranhamento no ambiente. Como um comichão que nunca podiam coçar, uma intuição que ficava no fundo das suas pequenas mentes humanas, que gritava que algo estava faltando. Algo ancestral, primário, elemental. Velho como o tempo. Mas eles não conseguiam descobrir o que era. Só ela entendia. Enquanto ela passava, o mundo em volta ficava errado.

Não conseguia se lembrar de um tempo em que Ele não estivesse ao seu lado. Sentiu-se sufocada, como se o ar não quisesse passar nem pelos seus pulmões. Sua pele formigava, estranhando o ar estático à sua volta. Seus ouvidos sentiam falta dos murmúrios da brisa. Quando o mundo havia se tornado tão silencioso?

*_*_*

Chamou, gritou, até mesmo rezou, mas Ele não apareceu. Buscou novamente pelo mundo, mas Seus templos não eram mais que pedras mortas. Ao angústia aumentou quando as memórias de Sua voz e Seu cheiro começaram a desaparecer, voláteis como era de Sua natureza.

Suas tentativas de encontrá-Lo tornaram-se quase delirantes. Sentada em frente a um ventilador ligado, sentiu o ar morto bater em sua pele, desagradável. Sem Sua presença, apenas um movimento inexpressivo de vento. Não era nem mesmo um pálido reflexo do Seu amor. A sensação tirou de seus lábios um riso amargo, meio histérico. Supôs que teria resultado semelhante com leques, bombas de ar, turbinas.

*_*_*

O ar estava estagnado e rançoso na noite em que ela se inclinou sobre a grade de proteção de uma ponte. Contemplou a escuridão abaixo, mal discernindo qualquer imagem à luz tênue da lua minguante. Em um impulso decidido, iniciou a queda livre em direção ao nada.

Naqueles poucos segundos antes do fim, Ele veio. O Vento envolveu seu corpo. Sua presença era intensa, premente, desvairada. Inegável. Ela sentiu-se arrebatada de amor, sua mente tomada por Ele. Antes de tudo acabar, ela riu.

*_*_*

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi vagamente inspirada pela música 'Ana e o mar', dO Teatro Mágico.  
> Comentários são sem bem-vindos :)


End file.
